


It Wasn’t Forever

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It Wasn’t Forever

“Stop, Cas!” Dean called after his husband, who was currently storming through their house.

Cas did stop, but it didn’t give Dean any hope. Not when he turned on his heel, his blue eyes cold. “Why, Dean?” He asked, his voice dangerously low. “So you can lie to me some more?” He hissed.

Dean swallowed, not being able to recall a time when he’d ever seen Cas so angry. “I-I’m sorry.” He breathed, tearing up. “So fucking sorry.” He went on. “It was a stupid mistake.”

Letting out a half a laugh, Cas shook his head. “You’ve cost us everything.” He pointed out. “Hell, there’s a good chance you’ll go to prison! That’s not just a ‘stupid mistake’, Dean.” He watched the regret roll across Dean’s face. “We’ve been through everything together. You promised to stop going to the bar, and you did. I’ve trusted you more than I could ever tell you. You promised me a long, happy life together. A home. A family.” All things that Dean had claimed to want, too. “And now? Our home is being taken right from under us. There’s no way we could have a family with all this hovering over us.”

“Cas, babe, please.” Dean begged him not to say the words that he knew were coming.

He closed his eyes for a moment before looking into the green eyes that he’d looked into for years. “I want a divorce.” He told him, the pain dripping off of every word. He loved Dean with everything in him, but with the trust gone, he couldn’t do it anymore. “I’m going to stay with a friend.”

Dean felt like he would be sick. In trying to secure their future, he’d ruined in. “I love you, Cas.” He let out, his voice almost a whimper.

“I love you, too, but I can’t do this.” He said sadly, walking out.

* * *

Sitting on Sam’s couch, Dean downed the last of his third beer in the last hour. It was clear that he hadn’t shaved in days, and he hadn’t been to work, either. When he heard a knock, he let his head fall back before going to get up. “Hello?” He heard Sam open the door.

“I’m looking for a Dean Winchester.” The delivery man answered.

“I’m Dean.” He answered, making the man cock an eyebrow.

He held out a clip board. “Sign here, please.” He pointed to where he wanted Dean’s signature. “Here you are.” He handed him a manilla envelope before walking off.

Sam gently shut the door as Dean opened the envelope. “It’s the divorce papers.” He choked out, shaking his head.

“I–” Sam was cut off by a pounding at the door. Furrowing his brows, he opened it to be greeted by two cops. “Hello?”

“I’m officer Isaacs, this is officer Davids.” The taller man answered. “We’re here for Dean Winchester.” Sam’s face went to Dean. “You’re under arrest for embezzlement, conspiracy to commit murder, and attempted murder.” They told him as they turned him, putting cuffs around his wrists.

Sam’s eyes were wide. “Dean?!” He asked, having not been told about any of that.

Dean hung his head. “Doesn’t matter, Sammy.” He muttered as he was led out of his brother’s house.

Watching his older brother be put in the back of a cop car killed him. Being a lawyer, he would represent him, of course, but first he had to figure out what the hell was going on.


End file.
